Session 76
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on August 15, 2018. Synopsis The group decided to wait until morning to leave, then set out in search of the temple where the Blue Bulls went missing. Along the way, they were attacked by a hobgoblin that was apparently attempting to lead them into an ambush, but they decided not to follow. They made camp and while Bri and Ry were talking, two shambling mounds attacked the camp. The next day, the group continued traveling, until they came across two korreds who somehow got the drop on a unicorn. Trivia * Transcript 5:21 PM] DM: ------------- PM DM: Recap: After finding out that Brimeia's headmate is actually a literal devil who resides in a literal level of Hell, to which you would have to physically travel to defeat... you decided to focus on something a little more do-able. Luckily, there's something for you to do just two days of travel outside Riverrun at an old, abandoned temple. A group called the Blue Bulls went missing after an acolyte of Witen was "convinced" to fund their trip. They used the funds to "rent" the Stonecaller Crystal, a crystal that allows the owner to cast speak with animals, plants, and dead. Donny at Donny's Discount Hextech pointed you in this direction when Seir wanted something to speak to someone in the group while wildshaped. When you sought out the Bulls, however, you found their ranger, a new mom, waiting impatiently for their overdue return. She told you how to get to the temple they were scouting- north along the road to Vydenia, west into the forest when the road narrows til you hit the river, downstream to the waterfall, then north again until you find the overgrown stone path to the temple. She gave you information about each of the missing party members in hopes you can find them... or at least identify their remains. Walkar, the bard, carries a drum on his hip. Marleigh's a halfling and wears a necklace with a spider on it. Mickal, the fighter, carries a longsword with a blue and gold shimmering gem in the hilt, and Shelley, a cleric of Tricis, wears blue leather armor. You also spoke to Calden, the acolyte, and found that he is largely unaware of why he did it, but that he emptied the church's coffers to fund the expedition at the request of a rather plain and pointed looking possibly human woman who wore a ratty black cloak and smelled like she shoveled coal all day. 13 Gishmont PM DM: It's now mid-afternoon, coming to early evening on 13 Gishmont and you're still in the Dawnguard HQ. PM Urrak: Urrak pulls the slip of paper from her side pouch. "I've the directions t' th' temple here from Cerina. Seems straight-forward but I'm sure we'll find ways t' get ourselves int'a trouble." she looks down at the quickly scribbled orcish, "Lemme, uh, translate this..." she rummages around in her pack for another sheet of paper and transcribes her notes into common. She then hands that slip to Seirixori. "Figured ye've been our safari guide more often than not, ye probably have the best tools t' find th' place." PM Seirixori: Seir mouths the words 'safari' as she takes the paper, "Uh, yeah sure thing." She grabs her bag and puts a flower in one of her braids, "We ready to go then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know the way out of the city, then you can navigate once we're in the woods. But it's nearly nightfall, I'd rather us leave in the morning."(edited) PM Urrak: "Suppose we shouldn't be traipsing around in th' dark," Urrak keeps her pack out, still poking through it, "Though I do have this lantern 'ere." She closes up the bag and sets it on the table. "Anyway, I'm fine leavin' at daylight." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, having wanted to leave earlier that day, "I guess so. It will take us a couple days anyway, right?" PM Urrak: "'Bout two, she said." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not concerned about the lack of light, Urrak. I'm worried about our safety, we aren't the quietest group. Camping in the forest at night is different than trying to navigate it."(edited) PM Urrak: "Right, right, don't worry. Uh, what are we doin' about, well," she jerks her head towards Brimeia, "Bri's lil devil-friend?" PM Seirixori: "We can watch her tonight or start tomorrow when we're traveling. Or set something up that lets us know if she left." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We could always bind her to the bed," Ryleigh suggests, "that way she won't escape, and if she does, than we know she's - sleepwalking." PM Seirixori: Seir makes a face and shakes her head, "That's not... Uh... how about no, unless Brimeia's fine with it..." PM Urrak: "I dunno if I want t' know what Bri's 'fine' with," Urrak stifles a laugh and it comes out as a small snort. "Seems a bit...excessive, Ry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Does it?" Ryleigh asks Urrak. "Brimeia said that she was having violent dreams and wasn't sure if they were dreams, what if innocent people are getting hurt?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia just shrugs at Urrak's joke. "I'd really rather not if we can find another way to ... keep track of me. Don't we have any fancy spells or something that would alert you?" PM Urrak: "Don't ye have some kind o' fancy axe that does that sorta thing, Bri?" PM Brimeia: Bri pulls out the handaxe of warning. "I've got this. It keeps us from getting snuck up on, but I'm not sure if it'd keep me from.. sleep-sneak-walking off." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We could lock her a room without windows for the evening. Since everyone seems uncomfortable with tying her up." PM Seirixori: "Would you want to be?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks uneasy about the suggestion but doesn't argue it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If I was potentially hurting others and had a devil in my head - yes."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir just shakes her head, "Sure, just a windowless room and we can... maybe do other things to see if she leaves. I'm going to go grab a few extra things since we aren't leaving until tomorrow." and she heads up to the rooms. PM Brimeia: "What if... we just block off one of the doors with a bed? That way I'd have to get past someone to get out." PM Urrak: "I can help ye move some things around, Ry, but we could just keep it simple an' watch 'er in shifts. No one needs t' be restrained that way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't sleep here, so are you and Seirixori and Gunnloda going to rotate on shifts the night before we're going to travel for 2 days? Locking her into a room without windows makes the most sense." PM Urrak: "What do ye think, Bri?" Urrak crosses her arms and looks over to the Tiefling PM Brimeia: Bri sighs. "I'd rather not be locked up, of course, but if you think it's necessary, I won't argue." PM Urrak: Urrak sucks her teeth and nods, "Seems t' be the best compromise. Hopefully ye stay put t'night." she tries to joke(edited) PM DM: You guys get Brimeia locked in a room for the night to everyone's satisfaction, except possibly the person who was locked in a closet for most of her childhood, and the night passes. Morning comes and Bri appears to still be in the same room in the morning. 14 Gishmont PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the guildhall and calls up the stairs, "Let's get a move on." PM Seirixori: Seir comes down after letting Brimeia out of the room, ready to go. PM DM: Gunnloda walks down with Seir, in her new purple and grey scale mail, a small metallic triangle hanging at her waist. PM Brimeia: Brimeia heads down with the others, glancing at Ryleigh for a moment before glancing away again, looking uncomfortable. PM Brimeia: "New armor, Gunnloda? Looks nice." PM DM: Gunnloda: "It is. Thanks." PM Urrak: After saying a quick goodbye to Malica, Urrak comes down the stairs, dressed in her mithril and holding her pack by a strap. "Good mornin' t' you too, Ry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not my fault everyone here likes to sleep in late." Ryleigh smirks. PM DM: Gunnloda picks up her own pack. "Ready to get goin' then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks out the door. PM Urrak: "Well, Ryleigh is I see," Urrak swings her pack onto her back and follows PM Seirixori: Seir trails a finger down Gunnloda's new armor, "Fancy," She winks and takes her hand following everyone. PM DM: Ryleigh leads you through the city to the north gate to the Long Road that is devoid of stops until you hit the capital city of Vyon, Vydenia, far, far to the north. But you're not going that far. You're just going a few miles north until the road narrows. PM DM: As you head out along the road, let's get some perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((nat 20 - 27 lol)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((3)) PM Urrak: ((10)) PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM DM: The forest looms, dark and foreboding on either side of the road. It's been cleared near the road, just to make sure there's enough line of sight for caravans headed all the way north, but you can tell leaving the road isn't something for the light-hearted or unarmed. PM DM: You come to the place where the road narrows, past the last of the small buildings that sit outside the gates. PM Seirixori: "Well, the forest looks... nice." PM DM: As you head off to the west and enter the forest, the sunlight dims under the canopy of leaves and branches. PM DM: As noon comes and goes, Gunnloda offers anyone who wants it a traveling snack of jerky and hard cheese. PM DM: Another round of perception checks, please. PM Seirixori: ((11) PM DM: Gunnloda: nat 1 (5) PM Urrak: ((...6)) PM Brimeia: ((nat 1)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) Hobgoblin Ambush PM DM: You continue walking through the forest. There aren't really paths so much as game trails and areas where the brush is less constricting. The trail you're walking along opens up a bit along a small stream, probably not the river you're looking for, but as you each come across the stream, an arrow flies out of the bushes ahead and pierces Urrak in the shoulder for 5 damage. PM DM: Looking in the direction from which it flew, you see a hobgoblin stand from the bushes and take off in the direction of a clump of trees in the near distance. PM Urrak: "Fuck!" Urrak grips the arrow and yanks it out of her shoulder, "What in th' hells?" PM Seirixori: Seir watches it run, "You okay?" PM Urrak: "I'll live," Urrak looks around, "Where'd the little shit go? I'm sure he's got friends." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "At least it wasn't 3 spears," Ryleigh jokes. PM Seirixori: "Off towards the trees. Following, uh... does not exactly seem like a great idea." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I agree, we should keep heading in the direction of the temple." PM Urrak: Urrak nods and keeps walking PM Seirixori: Seir stops quickly, her eyes brighten, "Wait, wait, I want to-- I'm going to try something." ((er how far away are those trees?)) PM DM: About 30'. PM Seirixori: Seir mutters something in abyssal under her breath and with a wave of her hand casts speak with plants. "Could you tell me how many of those creatures that just ran behind you there are over there?" She asks with a bit of hesitancy.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes widen and she gets kind of excited, "It worked!" She clears her throat, "Thanks!" She turns to everyone, "Uh, so there's six of them waiting for us. There's a chance they might follow, but I'll leave that up to you guys." PM Brimeia: Brimeia blinks. "You can talk to plants now too?" PM Seirixori: "I can!" Seir grins with excitement. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If we can, we should go around, but I don't want us to stray too far from the route."(edited) PM Brimeia: "That's pretty nifty. At least we know they're there and how many. Should be harder for them to get the jump on us. Thanks, Seirixori." PM Urrak: "Best t' stay on course. Wouldn't want t' get lost in these woods."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts walking in a direction that will take them away from the hobgolbins, but not terribly far from their current route. PM Seirixori: Seir starts following-- keeping an eye behind them and asking plants if anyone is following. PM DM: As you walk away from where the hobgoblin popped up, the forest starts to close in around you again, limiting your range of vision. PM Seirixori: Seir pats a tree as they go, "One is following, but it isn't getting any closer." She tries to keep her voice down. PM Brimeia: "Getting awfully cozy in here," Bri murmurs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues the direction she's walking in. PM Seirixori: "I think they stopped following," Seir says after a few more minutes as they continue on. PM Urrak: "Good. Sneaky bastards..." Urrak keeps following the group PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Good, are we still going to the right way?" Ryleigh asks Seirixori. PM DM: You continue to the west until you do come across the river that you're looking for. Following the directions, you turn downstream and continue walking. More perception checks, please! PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM Urrak: ((nat 20)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 16 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: You travel downstream, and as the sun sets beyond the edge of the trees, you find a suitable place to camp. Camp and First Watch: Shambling Mounds PM Seirixori: Seir casts her little spell for the camp. PM DM: I need foraging checks for everyone- Survival. PM Urrak: ((20, not nat)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((2)) PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((8 for harvesting))(edited) PM DM: Seirixori managed to find enough food to cover Bri for the day, and you all refill your waterskins at the river. PM DM: You settle in for the night. Anything you want to do before first watch? PM Seirixori: ((nope)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know there are fewer of us now, with Nolanos and Ravaphine gone, but I still think it's best if we take watches in pairs." PM Urrak: ((I'm good)) PM Urrak: "Sounds like a couple o' long shifts." Urrak sits by the fire, "But sure." PM Brimeia: "What about my... situation?" PM Seirixori: "That's also the part of keeping watch, Brimeia." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "And that's why we need to do it in pairs," Ryleigh adds with a pointed look at Urrak. PM Urrak: "I'm jus' thinkin' about next day's travel is all. Not sayin' I have a preference. So, who's first then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll take first watch or last, it takes me a while to put my armor on or take it off." PM DM: So who's on first? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Ryleigh will take first watch)) PM Brimeia: "I can take first watch with you." PM DM: Ok, so everyone heads to bed. Armor comes off, tents come out. Sleepy time. Bri and Ry- perception checks for your watch. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((6)) PM Brimeia: ((5)) PM DM: It's night. There's a fire. And someone sitting across it that doesn't exactly make you feel comfortable. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So, did you have any dreams last night?" Ryleigh says quietly. PM Brimeia: Brimeia hesitates only briefly before answering. "Yes." PM Brimeia: "It was you. I guess... she's not a fan." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Or maybe she's a big fan." Ryleigh smirks. "Just keep us posted, okay?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia snorts. "It wasn't really the fun kind, you know? And yeah, I will." PM Brimeia: Brimeia is quiet another moment before speaking up again. "Sorry. About before. " PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Before?" PM Brimeia: "I guess I got so used to people seeing me as a threat, something automatically evil." PM Brimeia: "I've never had a home... or a family. This is about as close as I've got." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I still think you're a threat, but I'd be an idiot not to. I've seen you fight." Ryleigh prods the fire with a stick. "And I'm glad you've found a home with the others. They're an odd group, but I believe most of you mean well." PM Brimeia: "I know I am right now. It wasn't that I was upset about. I guess... I was just afraid I was getting kicked out of the only place I've ever had." PM Brimeia: "And thanks. Make sure I don't hurt them?" PM DM: There's a weird anxious feeling that you both feel as Ryleigh nods. Seir, Gunnloda, and Urrak all wake suddenly, and there's a Fwump sound at the back of the Devil's Food tent as something slams against the canvas. PM DM: Everyone can now roll initiative. PM Seirixori: ((8)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((2)) PM DM: Urrak: 16 PM DM: Gunnloda: 10 PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: Urrak stumbles out of her tent, sleeping clothes and greatsword in hand. "What th' Hells is happenin' out here?" But as she glances around, she's the first to actually see the two large plant creatures that have walked out of the treeline and are beelining towards the tent where Seir and Gunnloda were sleeping. PM DM: She'll close on the one that slammed one big vine covered branch down onto the side of the tent and hack at it with her greatsword. And she will hit, slicing some of those vines clean through, and on her backswing, she manages to catch it in the back as well. (23a, 16d; 15a, 8d) PM DM: Gunnloda will stumble out of the tent, also unarmored, but with her shield and hammer, and she will come around the other side of the tent. She points her warhammer at the creature, and a streak of black magic fires out of it, but it doesn't catch. PM DM: @Brimeia ! PM DM: (Seir is next) PM Brimeia: Brimeia moves up to the nearest plant monstrosity and rages as she swings at it. PM Brimeia: ((24 a, 12 d; 13a 14d)) PM DM: The first attack connects, and bits of bark and splinters of wood fly from the axe's impact, but the second swing misses. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Brimeia: ((also ancestral protectors)) PM Seirixori: Seir groans as she walks out and it takes her a moment to focus but she finally does and grins and says "Hey Urrak, wanna see something neat?" She wild shapes into an Aurochs and charges the one left alone. ((17a, 18dmg , 11 extra if it hits. and a dc 15 str save))(edited) PM DM: That does indeed hit and the giant furry ox-like creature plows into the thing so hard, it's lifted slightly off its stumpy legs, then crashes back down to the ground, prone. PM DM: The one Seir hit gets to its feet and moves slightly to the south before attempting to slam her with both its arms. (21a, 17d; 15a, 12d) PM DM: The arms both come down on the aurochs, and... is it a medium or large beast? PM DM: It is large, so nothing else happens. Just taking a total of 29 damage. PM DM: Mound 2 is going to ignore Bri and Urrak who just hurt it and go after Gunnloda. It hits with its first attack for 13 damage, but she manages to throw her shield up to block the second. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh leaps over the fire pit and runs at the earth creature. She swings Dawnbringer down ((21a, 9d)), then unsticks her blade before cutting into the creature's side ((24a, 15d)). PM DM: Both attacks hit! PM DM: @Urrak ! You're facing the thing's back as it's walloping on Gunnloda.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak is not happy that a gross vine monster is walloping Gunnloda and so she will slash at it with her greatsword PM Urrak: ((26, 15 and 18, 8)) PM DM: Both attacks hit! And it seems to be oozing rot from some of the hits. PM DM: ( @Brimeia you're after Gunnloda!) PM DM: Gunnloda is going to reach out with her hammer, wreathed in black energy, and when she touches it to the creature, the vines and matter where she touches turn black and wither away and some of her pain subsides. (10d, 5h) PM DM: @Brimeia ! ( @Seirixori 's next)(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia takes another couple of swings at the gross plant monster. ((20a, 10d; 16a, 17d)) PM DM: The axe continues to chip away at the creature. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir's going to use her combat wildshape to heal herself and then slam them Aurochs horns into the fun ugly plant. ((13 health 3td level spell slot, 12at)) 9:22 PM] DM: Unfortunately that one does not hit, but Seir's not as hurt anymore, so that's a win. PM DM: Mound 1 is going to attempt to continue moving away from Seir and Ry, prompting AOOs from both if you want to take them.(edited) PM Seirixori: ((16a, 18dmg)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((26a, 13d - speed is reduced to 0)) PM DM: Both attacks hit and the creature cannot move away from Ryleigh, so it will turn and attack her this time. PM DM: It brings both arms down, but Ryleigh easily bats the attacks away with her shield. PM DM: Mound 2 is still going after Gunnloda. (23a, 14d; 17a, 13d) Both attacks hit and Gunnloda is pulled into the center of the writhing mass of rotting vegetation and vines. She is grappled, blinded, restrained, and unable to breathe. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak is gonna keep swinging at the mound ((13, 14 and 25, 12)) PM DM: The first swings wide, but the sword slashes up its back with the second strike. PM Urrak: ((end)) PM DM: There's a slight burst of black energy from within the creature, but it doesn't seem to have an effect. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia swings at plant thing 2 ((reckless attack - 23a, 8d; 20 a, 14 d)) PM DM: Both attacks hit and the two human protectors come out to take positions at either side of the creature. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir goes for her gore attack again. ((12at)) PM DM: That does miss. PM DM: Gunnloda takes another ten damage from being inside the creature, and it will attempt to flee. Urrak and Bri can take attacks of opportunity if they so choose. PM Urrak: ((yup 22, 14)) PM DM: Urrak's blade crashes down and it's struggling to continue moving. PM DM: @Brimeia would you like an AOO? PM Brimeia: ((yes)) PM DM: With Urrak's new sentinel feat, the creature can't leave her area. PM Brimeia: ((16a, 12d)) PM DM: Bri's axe slashes deep inside the pile of rotting vegetation, somehow avoiding Gunnloda in the process, and crashes into the root-stem within. The mass of vines and bark falls to the ground and Gunnloda appears, kneeling and gasping for air. PM DM: The other mound will continue to attack Ryleigh. PM DM: Its first attack misses terribly, but the second hits Ryleigh for 19 bludgeoning damage, reduced to 16. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grunts as the plant creature hits her, she tries to stabilize herself while swinging Dawnbringer wildly ((13a, 13 damage)), she finds her footing and swings again, angry that she missed, ((19a, 16d, 13d)) PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak is gonna scramble over to the other Mound but will first use Healing Word on Gunnloda(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda gets 6 hp back.(edited) PM Urrak: ((end)) PM DM: It is a bonus action spell, so you have your attacks.(edited) PM Urrak: ((oh rad 25, 9 and 28 21)) PM DM: Urrak's greatsword also finds the root-stem deep inside and the mound's rotting vegetation falls extra-lifeless to the ground. PM DM: (End initiative) PM Urrak: "What...the FUCK were those?" PM Brimeia: "What. The. HECK-- -yeah what Urrak said." PM DM: Gunnloda heals herself for 16 more hp. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry they snuck up on us you guys..." Ryleigh says, before sitting back down in front of the fire. PM Urrak: "'Sallright...at least no one died," Urrak catches her breath a bit, "Fuckin' woods..." PM Seirixori: Seir snorts as she goes over to Gunnloda and nudges her with her nose before dropping her form and wiping off whatever gunk there is from inside the plant, "Are you ok?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Dwarves don't breathe plant either." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs and gives her a kiss, healing her a little bit ((10)).(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Thank y'ko'dadir. I'll be all right come mornin'. Just... might need t'take the last watch."(edited) PM Urrak: "Aye, get a little rest, Gunnloda. I can take th' next watch myself." Urrak sheathes her sword(edited) PM DM: Unless there's anything else... PM DM: you all return to your slumber, Ry and Bri taking up their watch again, this time a little more attentive to their surroundings. Their watch eventually ends, and second watch starts. Who's taking it? Rest of the night 10:07 PM] Urrak: ((Urrak))(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Ryleigh will also stay up and watch with Urrak)) PM DM: Ry and Urrak take the second watch. Perception checks for the two of you. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM Urrak: ((nat 20)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh yawns and pokes the fire again. PM DM: Slowly you hear the nocturnal sounds of the forest fill the air and it makes you realize that it was missing before. PM Urrak: "Y'could've gone t'sleep y'know. I'd be fine on my own," she looks out into the darkness, "Though it is nice t' have company..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not a problem." Ryleigh smiles at Urrak. "I'm used to pushing my body to it's limit, loss of sleep is nothing new. Besides, if I had been paying more attention, those things wouldn't have caught us off guard." PM Urrak: "Aye, that's true. But don't worry it wasn't anythin' we couldn't handle," she rattles Ryleigh by the pauldron, "But, if ye want t' make it back t' Rukiya in one piece, y'might want t' pay a little more attention next time." she smiles crookedly and stretches with a huge yawn, "I get it though, havin' t' watch Bri and fer things that go bump in th' woods is a tough deal." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs and mumbles, "There's no rest for the wicked." PM Urrak: Urrak just starts laughing, though she tries very hard to keep it down, "Aye, Asten. There truly isn't" PM DM: The night drags on until the third watch. Seir and Gunnloda- perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 20! PM DM: Gunnloda gets geared up to sit for watch in her spiffy new duds and takes some time to pray before taking her seat for the rest of the night. PM DM: And if there's nothing else.... 15 Gishmont PM DM: ....morning comes and everyone wakes. Gunnloda offers some warmed bits of food that Seir rustled up from the nearby area for breakfast. PM Urrak: "So, we've one more day of travel before we reach th' place. An' now we know there's at least a few critters we need t' keep an eye out for," she takes a bite of the scavenged food, "Bri, how'd ye sleep? Any word from yer headmate?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia stretches and takes some of the food. "Not this time, I think." PM Urrak: Urrak nods, "Nice, one less thing t' worry about fer now" PM Seirixori: Seir nibbles on some of the food and puts the rest of it away for later, "Let's get going, don't want to miss out on good daylight." PM DM: The camp gets dismantled by fey spirits and you continue walking downstream by the river. Let's get morning perception checks, puh-leez PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM Urrak: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((17)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 8 Ryleigh ((9)) PM DM: The sun is a bit more visible as you hike down the riverside. It glints off the surface of the water. PM DM: The hours pass... and continue to pass. PM DM: Afternoon checks, please. PM Seirixori: ((9)) PM Urrak: ((11)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM Brimeia: ((13)) PM DM: You’re walking along the river in the afternoon, looking for the waterfall when you hear rough, gravelly voices speaking in a language you don’t recognize. PM DM: Suddenly there’s a pained whinny from the same direction. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stops their progression. PM Seirixori: Seir stops quickly and takes a few steps in the direction before she stops herself, "Can I--" she looks at the group before looking back to where the sound came from. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just be careful," Ryleigh whispers, "yell if you need us?" PM Urrak: Urrak nods in agreement PM Seirixori: Seir nods and continues moving forward, she hesitates before shifting into a giant elk just in case they aren't friendly. PM DM: Seir disappears into the trees to the northwest. PM DM: There's an elk sound from deeper in the forest. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Ryleigh, "Should we...?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts to move in the direction Seir went. PM Brimeia: "She might be in trouble." Brimeia follows PM Urrak: Urrak follows, drawing her sword PM DM: You travel through the trees in that direction until you come upon two small creatures with the legs of satyrs who look like dwarves made of stone with long, bushy, matted hair. They seem to be using magic to control long sections of rope made of iron… rope that currently holds a beautiful, celestial unicorn by the legs. The unicorn is prone, on its side, and its legs are tangled in one of these long ropes. One of the dwarf-like creatures was approaching the unicorn’s head, a jagged, rusty saw in hand, but is currently dodging a charging elk. PM DM: Initiative, please. PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((2)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM Urrak: ((20)) PM DM: Seir, roll a Dex save, please. PM Seirixori: ((8)) PM DM: The korred closest to Seir unspools his iron rope and with a flick of his wrist, the rope flashes out to tangle around Seir's elk legs... and it succeeds. Seir is grappled, has a speed of zero, and her attacks are at disadvantage while the korred has advantage against her. He'll then pick up his greatclub and attack her twice. The first is a nat 1, but the second hits (25) for 24 bludgeoning damage. PM DM: @Urrak ! ( @Seirixori is next) PM Urrak: "Hey! Ye lil' fucker! You'll pay fer that," Urrak pulls out Seir's bow and fires at the attacking Korred PM Urrak: ((15, 8 and 22, 6)) PM DM: The first one misses, but the second arrow sinks into the Korred's arm. PM Urrak: She'll then move as close as she can to the attacking Korred PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((I can try and break free of the rope or no?)) PM DM: You can spend an action to attempt to break out, or you can do anything that doesn't require you to move. PM Seirixori: Seir heals herself again and then tries to break free of the rope. ((13 heal)) PM Seirixori: ((dex save again or something else?)) PM DM: It would be a strength or dexterity check, not save. Or you can attack the rope to break it. PM Seirixori: ((14 str)) PM DM: Seir takes her action to struggle free from the rope. Bonus/move? PM Seirixori: Seir will move back towards her friends making sure to not get to close to the other one. ((used bonus for healing and yeah take that aoo and get next to Ry I think 60' movement. END)) PM DM: The korred will take the attack of opportunity and hits for another 24 damage. PM DM: The unicorn uses a legendary action to heal itself. PM DM: Then it also struggles to break free, but fails. PM DM: Gunnloda launches a sacred flame at the nearest korred, but it dodges. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs as close as she can to the nearest weird dwarf guy. PM DM: You can't quite reach it in melee. PM Brimeia: Brimeia growls some words in Infernal and fires a beam at the nearest creature. PM DM: The beam fires wide (11). PM DM: The second korred will summon an earth elemental and back up towards the unicorn. PM DM: The earth elemental rises up out of the ground in front of Urrak and brings both rocky arms down towards her. PM DM: Neither of them hit, though, so that's good. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori, are we saving the unicorn?" Ryleigh shouts. PM Seirixori: Seir nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh runs into the clearing, points Dawnbringer at Korred 1 and says, "If you refuse to seek repentance in this life, then I pray you seek it in the next. May the pain of my blade remind you of this." ((Casting Hunters Mark)) PM DM: Korred 1 grumbles something in that same gravelly language you heard before, then lifts two massive rocks out of the ground and hurls them at Ry. PM DM: (28a, 28d; 20a, 18d- 40hp after your bludgeoning resistance. I need 2 con saves.) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((9, 18)) PM DM: Hunter's Mark is lost. PM DM: @Urrak PM DM: The unicorn uses its legendary action to create a shimmering, magical rainbow shield around Ry. She gets +2 AC until the end of the unicorn's next turn. PM Urrak: Urrak is gonna square up to the earth elemental and slash at it with her greatsword PM Urrak: ((12, 9 and 23,13)) PM DM: The first misses, but the second strike causes bits of rock and sparks to fly from the impact. PM Urrak: Urrak will use her Action Surge to attack again PM Urrak: ((16, 10 and 23, 16)) PM DM: The first misses again, but the second strike connects! PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir backs up closer to Gunnloda, drops her form, and then uses Call Lightning right next to the Korred1 so she doesn't hit the unicorn. ((16 for full)) PM DM: It does save, so it takes 8 damage. PM DM: And there we will stop for the night. Back - Next (Back to Logs)